Our Farewell
by Ayato Kamina
Summary: kinda based after when Atem left. Enjoy!
1. Goodnight, Sweet Prince

Our Farewell

By Ayato Kamina

Note: I couldn't get this scene out of my mind so I'm doing it story mode! Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Goodnight, Sweet Prince

The once Pharaoh closed his eyes with a knowing smile. He knew that his defeat would be a moment to remember. _This was the greatest duel of my life, _he thought. _It's been an honor, Yugi. _He slowly opened his eyes, his determined face gazing at Yugi. "Go on. Your move," he said.

The boy's body only shook with sobs, almost hesitating to attack. The Pharaoh just smiled. _It's alright, Yugi, _he urged. _Proceed…_

Holding back his tears, Yugi called out his final attack.

"Alright, Silent Magician! Attack his life points directly!"

The magician flew into the air and aimed its staff on its target. A huge blast of energy hit the Pharaoh dead on, causing the whole temple to light up. The light died out with the Pharaoh shielding himself. He stood up with the familiar determination on his face as his life points dropped to zero.

The monsters disappeared from the field as did the Pharaoh's duel disk. Yugi fell to his knees, his body racking with sobs as tears rolled down from his priceless orbs. His body continued to shudder as Atem walked to him, a proud smile on his face.

"Congratulations. Well done," he said. Yugi didn't meet his friend's eyes as he continued to cry harder. Atem knelt down to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and still smiling. "Yugi, a champion doesn't belong on his knees," he said gently. He leaned closer to Yugi, still smiling at him. "You achieved a great victory for us both."

Yugi still didn't meet the Pharaoh's gaze as he gave a soft sob. "I was focusing so hard on playing the game…that I forgot…what winning this duel would actually mean," he said with a small hiccup. "By defeating you I sent you away…for good…"

"No, you have opened the door for me," Atem consolingly. "Thanks to you, my spirit can finally rest once again. I'll be back where I belong. Fate brought the two of us together for a reason, and we fulfilled our destiny." Yugi looked up at his friend, tears still rolling down from his orb like eyes. Atem placed another hand on Yugi's shoulder smiling. "We protected mankind from the return of the Shadow Games," he said as he lifted Yugi to his feet. "And we've grown tremendously along the way."

"I'm gonna miss you," Yugi said, feeling the need to cry again. "You do realize that we'll never truly be apart, right?" Atem said, releasing the grip on Yugi's shoulders. The boy looked at him with confusion in his eyes as the tears still ran down from them. "The gift of kindness you've given me, the courage I've given you will remain with us," Atem continued. "And that will forever bind us together.

Yugi could only nod trying not to cry again. "Right."

Then the Eye of Wdjat on the door began to glow. Atem looked back towards the doors and sighed. "I…I guess this is goodbye, Yugi," he said softly. Yugi nodded. He picked up his cards and searched through his deck. "Here," he said handing him his Dark Magician. "Yugi…I…I can't acept this…it's your card," Atem said in awe.

"No. You keep it, Pharaoh. You need it more than I do," Yugi said with a smile. Atem took the card staring at it. "Thank you, Yugi," he said putting it in his pocket. He turned to walk to the gates of the Spirit World.

"The time has arrived," Ishizu said. "Tell the Eye of Wdjat your name."

"I am the son of King Aknamkanon. My name is…Atem!"

The doors slowly opened reveling the path to the Spirit World. He started to walk through the doors, willing to be free himself from his prison.

"PHARAOH!"

Atem stopped hearing Yugi's friends call to him, a look of shock in his eyes. "Don't go!" Tea' cried. "So that's how it is, huh!" Tristan barked. "Nice! You think you can just show up and change everybody's life… and then just leave!"

Everyone started to cry and Yugi wiped away his tears. "What Tristan means is we don't want to say goodbye," he choked.

Atem sighed to himself. He knew he would miss his friends in this realm but he knew that it was his time to leave them behind.

"I know that true friends maybe hard to leave," Joey said, tears in his eyes. "But they're impossible to forget! And although his stay wasn't as long as we would've liked, we're lucky we knew him at all."

_Thank you, Joey…_Atem thought sadly.

_Goodbye, Atem,_ Tea' thought. _And good luck…_

"Hey, Pharaoh!" Joey called. "I hate to break the terrible news to ya, but you're not goin' anywhere, 'cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts!"

Atem turned to them with the knowing smile he always had and nodded. "Right!"

"Like we always say, it's your move!" Yugi said with a smile. Atem gave them all a thumbs up as he walked thorough the doors to the realm of the dead. As he did, his clothes changed from his modern day ones to the Pharaoh's. His spirit was now sealed away forever.

(I know its from the final ep, but enjoy!)


	2. Is he Truly Happy In This World?

Chapter 2:

Is he Truly Happy in this World?

In his chambers, young Atem was busy readying himself for bed. He took off his cape and something fell from it. He turned around and picked up the card. It was the Dark Magician, the card Yugi gave him before he left. He stared at it, smiling softly. He missed his friends in the modern world so dearly he'd sell his soul to go back.

Then a soft knock came at his door. "Come," Atem said, his baritone voice made himself heard. The figure behind the door came in, much taller than Atem and much older. "Father," Atem said bowing low. His father chuckled. "There's no need for you to bow, my son," he said.

Atem stood up and sat on his bed with a sigh. "Something troubling you, Atem?" his father asked. Atem sighed again. "I just…miss my friends. They would love it here…" he said sadly.

His father sat beside him. "Your friends must sound intriguing," he said. Atem could only sigh. "I…I really miss them, father," he said softly.

His father held him close. "I know, son. Now try and get some rest," he said. Atem nodded and crawled into bed. His father smiled blowing out the candle as he left the room. Atem just stared at the ceiling in thought. "I wish I could go back…" he said to himself as he fell asleep.

A few hours later, Atem began to toss and turn in his sleep. "No…please…no…" he moaned tossing and turning more, sweating. The sounds of Bakura's laughter filled his mind. "Bakura!" he yelled sitting up. He began to pant heavily looking around his room. "Oh Ra…it was just a dream…" he said as the dream filled his mind again. He dreamt that Bakura killed all his friends and he came too late to save them.

He laid back down staring at the ceiling tears filling up in his eyes. "I want to go back…I want to be with my friends…please…Ra…send me a sign!" he cried. Suddenly there was this bright light. Atem covered his eyes from the light. "What in the Gods?" he whispered. The light got even brighter causing Atem to recoil and black out.

After about four hours later he slowly stirred and opened his eyes, staring up at the starry night sky. "What in the world?" he said to himself sitting up. He found himself on grassy ground and stood up. "Could this be…?" he asked looking at a sign near him that read 'Domino Park.' Below the hill lay a city, it bright lights shining across town.

"I'm home…" he said smiling. He ran down the hill towards town as fast as he could. "Yugi! Joey! Guys! I'm back!" he cried. He ran down until finally he got to the Game Shop. "Home at last," he said to himself with a smile. He looked up seeing the light on in Yugi's room. He smiled and walked into the house. Luckily the door was unlocked and he hoped not to awaken Yugi's grandfather.

Upstairs, Yugi sighed sadly, his tears still not dry from the previous events that had occurred only a week ago. He stared sadly at the cartouche Atem had. It had somehow appeared to him while he was sleeping the night before the ritual duel. Slowly Yugi's door slowly opened. He didn't see the crimson eyes staring happily at him.

"Hello, Yugi," Atem said with his proud smile he had when Yugi won the duel. "Ahhhh!" Yugi shouted, nearly falling off the bed in surprise. Atem just chuckled. "You haven't changed at all I see. Still hyper as ever," he said while chuckling. Violet eyes widen when Yugi finally saw him. "...P-Pharaoh...?"

Atem smiled and knelt down, arms outstretched. "Come here, you midget," he said with a smile. Yugi smiled and ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Oh, Pharaoh! I missed you!" he cried tears rolling down his cheeks. Atem just chuckled. He smirked and put Yugi in a headlock giving him a noogie. Yugi struggled. "Hey! Atem! Stop it!" he whined.

Atem just chuckled and set Yugi down. "I missed all of you. How long has it been?" he asked. "About a week now!" Yugi said with a smile. "God, look at you!" he said while laughing. "You haven't changed a bit!"

"Neither have you, short stuff," Atem said elbowing him in the gut. "Ow!" Yugi cried holding his stomach. Atem chuckled ruffling the boy's hair. "So where's your grandpa, Yugi?" he asked. Yugi sighed. "He died two days ago," he said sadly. "Oh Yugi..." Atemu started and started to hug him. Tears welled in his eyes. "I...I never said goodbye..." Yugi said softly as his tears rolled down his cheeks. Atem just held him tightly. Yugi wiped away his tears. "It's okay," he said with a smile. "Hey, you know what day tomorrow is?" he asked.

Atem shook his head. "No. What?" he asked. "It's my birthday!" Yugi smiled. Atem frowned a little. "Is that all?"

Yugi nodded with a smile. He noticed Atem's sad expression. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Even with all my memories..." Atemu started slowly. "I-I don't remember mine at all."

"Aw..." Yugi said sadly. Then got an idea. "Hey, how about this: why don't we make my day also yours? That way we could be like brothers! The others will go nuts seeing you!"

"You sure? I don't want to intrude on your special day..." Atem said sadly. "No, I'm sure. Tomorrow will be your birthday and plus I have a gift for you," Yugi said with a smile as he went to the box that once held his puzzle inside. "What is it, Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi took out the necklace with the cartouche on it and held it to his friend. "I've been saving it for a long time. It came to me before our duel together," he said.

"That's the cartouche Tea' gave me before I left to relive my memories..." Atem said in shock. Yugi nodded. "I don't know how but I found it in my soul room when you were building your deck," he said. Atem smiled sadly taking the cartouche and holding it to his heart. "Yugi...I never told you about my mother, did I?" he asked. Yugi shook his head. "No, you didn't."

Atem sighed as a tear rolled down his cheek. "I may not know her well, but...my father told me she was very beautiful...until one day...Bakura came to the palace..."

Yugi waited. "...he-he put a knife to her throat and threatened me and my father if we came any closer he'd kill her..." Atem said sobbing softly. Yugi gasped in horror as his eyes begged him to continue. "I…I ordered him to let her go and he…he…slit her throat…" Atem said while sobbing. "Oh god..." Yugi whispered. Atem sobbed falling to his knees. "I…I couldn't stop him…damn it!" he cried punching the floor. Yugi stared at him as tears fell from his friend's eyes. He could sense the anger filling in Atem's mind. "Poor guy..." he said. Atem continued to cry, still punching the floor and letting his knuckles bleed. Yugi knelt down to him. "Atem, easy…it's alright…calm down," he soothed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Atem continued to cry from the pain in his hand and in his heart. "…I…I was a damn fool…" he whispered. "You did all you could, Pharaoh," Yugi said. Atem wiped his eyes and stared at his bleeding knuckles. Yugi went to the bathroom and got some gauze and some bandages and wrapped them around Atem's hand. "Is that any better?" he asked.

Atem nodded with a smile. "Come on, let's get some rest," Yugi said as he crawled into his bed. "Yugi, where am I supposed to sleep?" Atem asked. Yugi smiled and pointed above him. Atem looked up seeing another bed about Yugi's. "You…you did this for me?" he asked.

"Yeah. What's better then being alone for over seventeen years of your life with no one to care for but your grandfather," Yugi said with a smile. Atem smiled and climbed up on the top bunk and curled up. "Night, Yugi," he said groggily as he fell asleep.

"Night, Atem," Yugi said as he did the same.

As always, read and review!


	3. Birthday Bash!

Chapter 3:

Birthday bash!

The next morning, Atem slowly woke up stretching and cracking his neck. He looked down form his top bunk and saw that no one was below him. "Yugi?" he called climbing down from his bunk. He missed the second ledge and fell off the ladder onto his back. "Ouch!" he yelled rubbing his head. He slowly stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

"Yugi?" he called again. But there was no sign of his friend anywhere. He went out into the backyard finding Yugi alone. "Yugi? Is something wrong?" he asked walking to him. Yugi turned and smiled. "Happy Birthday, Atem," he said sweetly. Atem was confused. "Yugi, what do you mean?" he asked looking around. "Where's your friends at?"

"Right here, bro!" yelled Joey giving him a noogie. "Ow!" Atem cried trying to get out of the grip. "Hey I called dibs, dude!" Tristan cried pitching in. "Guys!" Atem said while laughing. "Stop it!"

The boys let him go and Atem just smiled. "See? I told everyone about your special day and they all came to say hello," Yugi said with a smile.

"Atem?" a small voice asked. Atem turned towards the sound seeing his best friend standing behind him, hands behind her back and blushing like mad. "Tea'…" he whispered going to her. "I missed you," he said softly. "I did too," Tea' said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Atem's face turned cherry red. "Oho! Atem's got a girlfriend!" Yugi teased.

"Atem and Tea' sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-NG!" Joey and Tristan chanted. "Guys! Quit it!" Atem said blushing furiously. "Come on, man, we're just jokin'," Joey said. "Yeah, we all know you like Tea', even me," Yugi said with a smile. Atem's faced turned almost as red as a strawberry as did Tea's. "Hey, who's up for a swim at my place?" Joey said smirking.

"Count me in!" Yugi cried. "I'll go too," Tea' said smiling at Atem. The once Pharaoh smiled. "Well…it is my birthday as well," he said with a smile.

"Come on! The water won't leave until we get there!" Joey cried running to his house with the others on his heels.

After a while they were all swimming in the pool. Atem was just relaxing in dark purple swim trunks and was wearing black sunglasses and laying on one of the beach chairs reading _Game.pro._ "Come on, Atem! The water's great!" Yugi cried from the other side of the pool and jumped in. Atem raised his glasses up at him smirking. "Can't a Pharaoh just enjoy a day for once?" he smiled and snapped his fingers. "A little service here!"

"Come on, man! It's fun!" Joey cried as he dunked Tristan. Atem rolled his eyes and continued to read. Before he could, he saw Tea' walk in with a red bikini and a little butterfly at the right cup. Atem was stunned. She looked amazing!

Tea' noticed this and giggled. "Someone like my bikini or are you just happy to see me?" she asked. Atem blushed and didn't say a word. He set his magazine aside and went to the other side of the pool where Yugi was and sat down letting his feet dangle in the cold water. He looked up to the sky smiling as he felt the cool breeze of the afternoon wind rush him. He sighed happily letting the wind blow through his hair.

Suddenly, something grabbed him by his feet and he was pulled under. "Atem!" Yugi cried swimming over. Joey was the one who surfaced laughing his head off. "Joey! That wasn't nice!" Tea' snarled. "Come on! A little fun can't hurt. He should be comin' up for a payback by now," Joey said smirking. After a while, nothing happened. "Ah, man," Joey stuttered with fear in his voice.

Rolling her eyes, Tea' dived in the pool looking for the once Pharaoh and splashing Joey. "Hey! What was that for!" he yelled.

Tea' looked around in the pool swimming as fast as she could. _Where could he be? _She thought. From the corner of her eye, she saw something float. Thinking it was just a leaf she swam closer. To her horror she was wrong.

It was blood. She followed the trail down towards the Pharaoh where he lay unconscious and unmoving, his hair moving slowly with the water, the blood coming from a crack in his skull from when Joey pulled him under. She swam faster and hauled him up and swam up to the surface. She burst through with a gasp of air holding the lifeless Pharaoh in his arms. "Tea'! Are you okay?" Yugi asked as she swam towards the group setting the lifeless body on the ground and climbing out. "Yeah…I hope Atem is…" she panted as she got beside him and started giving him mouth to mouth. She put her head on his chest to listen to him breathe. Not even a gurgle answered her. She got on top of him thrusting at his chest. After a few minutes, Atem began to cough and sputtered up water.

"Atem! Are you alright?" Yugi cried. "…y-yes…" he rasped holding his throat. Tea' went inside to get a towel and wrapped Atem in it. "Does that help?" she asked.

"A…a little…" Atem rasped as he gave a small cough. "Sorry about that, man," Joey said sadly. Atem just smirked. "It's quite alright," he said placing his hand in the water and using his magic turned the puddle in his hand to ice cubes and placed them down Joey's back. "Ah! It's cold!" Joey cried squirming around. The others just laughed as did Atem coughing a little.

"Maybe you should rest a little," Yugi said helping him to his feet and leading him in the house. He carried him upstairs and set Atem on Joey's bed and covered him up. "Thanks, Yugi," he said with a smile. Yugi smiled back at him. "Try and rest a little. We'll check on you later," he said as the gang went back downstairs for the party.

Atem closed his eyes and fell asleep, drifting off into a nightmare.

-Dream-

The once Pharaoh awoke and sat up. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around the room, only it wasn't his room. It was Yugi's. "Yugi?" he called. He then got up and went downstairs. No one was there. He looked outside and he saw nothing moving. No cars, no birds, no bikes, nothing.

He went over to the phone to call Yugi. Just as he did, the line went dead. He shrugged his shoulders and went to watch TV. But what was on was static. He turned off the TV and went to the fridge to get something to eat. It was completely empty.

Hewent to look at his cards. But every single card was gone. _This is insane…_ he thought. Suddenly, he heard a shrilling laugh. Atem turned around, his heart just racing a mile a minute. Then it hit like a ton of bricks.

"BAKURA!" he yelled.

All the sudden, an orb of shadows appeared out of nowhere. Bakura stepped out of the orb, a smirk on his face. "What do you want?" Atem snarled. "Why did you come back, Pharaoh? Answer me that!" he said with an evil sneer.

"What are you doing here!" Atem snarled getting impatient. Bakura chuckled. "Why did I come here, you ask, dear Pharaoh? I remember when I added a piece of my soul to your puzzle, that puzzle has your soul inside it, a part of my journey to find your soul, I uncovered a door that led me to it! I decoded to use my power to multiply myself and investigate that door, the doorway to your soul. So for all you know…I _am _a part of you, Pharaoh!" his whole body transformed into the giant shadow creature Atem had destroyed long ago.

"No! What are you planning to do!" Atem cried in fear. "Simple, my Pharaoh. I want you…to murder young Yugi Mutoh!" Bakura snarled.

-End Dream-

"No!" Atem yelled as he jerked awake with a panicked cry, sweating. "Bakura…part of my soul…? I wonder…" Using his powers, he looked deep into his soul. All of the sudden, he started screaming and hiseyes dilated and fell off the bed gasping for air. He tried to stand up using the bedpost for support. "There's a part of my soul that won't let me enter…Bakura…" he said to himself.

All of the sudden, he began screaming again falling onto his back trying to block out whatever was hurting him. He suddenly stopped and opened his eyes. His eyes were now a dark red color, a sense of evil brewing in them. He stared at his hands in thought and began to cackle madly."I've done it!" he cackled in a voice that didn't belong to him.

Bakura was taking over his whole body! "Atem is gone. I am here now." He then jumped out the window shattering it and landed on his feet. He went out smirking to himself. "This should be fun," he smirked. He ran into an alleyway and disappeared into the night.

(R&R! Thanks for helpin, Exodia!)


	4. Evil Incarnate

Chapter 4:

Evil Incarnate

The next morning the gang was sitting around the television watching the news. It had been recently reported about forty seven mass murders occurred in one night. Tea' clasped a hand over her mouth, Joey almost dropped a plate full of food and Yugi dropped all of his cards. They were all frozen in fear.

"There had been recent reports of forty seven murders that had occurred last night. Police say that the man who did this had much of the likeness as the King of Games himself…"

Then a loud banging came at the door. "Police! Come out with your hands up!" the man behind the door shouted. Yugi froze. "I swear…it wasn't me!" he cried. "We know, Yugi," Tea' said softly placing a hand on his shoulder. "You think someone's impersonating you?" Joey asked. The door was then broken from its hinges and the police scurried in surrounding the young boy. "Hands up, Yugi!" cried one police guard.

Filled with fear, Yugi put up his hands, trembling. "My pleasure, boys," snarled a voice from above. "What in hell?" Joey cried. Suddenly a dark figure dropped form the ceiling and twisted one cop's neck. "Freeze, buddy!" cried one cop. The figure smirked holding out his hand. "How about _you _freeze? Mind Crush!" he yelled. The cop before him fell to the ground limp. As the other cops came to attack him, the figure pulled out some daggers and threw them at the cops, hitting them dead center in the chest.

"Shit…" Joey gasped.

Yugi thought for a moment. "Mind Crush…oh no…" he walked up slowly to the figure. "…Atem?" he whispered. "Why not?" the figure smirked chuckling. Yugi looked deep into his friend's eyes. "…You're not Atem!" he cried backing up. "Figured it out didn't you, King of Games?" 'Atem' smirked and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and put him in a headlock. "You're coming with me, boy. I may need a hostage," he smirked. Yugi struggled against him. "Atem! Stop! This isn't you! Fight it!"

Atem held onto Yugi tighter around his neck. "Silence, boy!" he yelled. "Hey, bro, ease off him!" Joey yelled. "Atem, please, it's us!" Tea' cried. "We're your friends!"

Atem cackled. "Friends? Hah! Don't make me laugh. The only friend I have is myself!"

"Let go of Yugi or else you're in for a beatin', pal!" Joey cried. 'Atem' just smirked and jumped out another window and ran down the street. Joey and the others ran out. "hey! I ain't done with you yet!" Joey cried as the Pharaoh disappeared into street.

Tea' held her chest in fear. "I think I know what's going on," she whispered. "Eh? What do you mean, tea'?" Joey asked. "Atem isn't really himself…I know by his voice. Bakura is controlling him!" Tea' cried.

"Say what! I thought we beat that creep!" Joey cried.

"That's what we thought," Tea' said. "It seems the evil Bakura sealed part of his soul inside Atem's puzzle." Without second though she ran after him. "Hey! Tea'! Get back here!" Tristan cried. "It's too dangerous!"

"Tea' stopped and turned back. "There's a secret about me you didn't know about," she said softly. "Like what?" Joey asked. "You realized it during the duel between the two boys. I didn't want Atem to leave because…because I…love him."

Joey and Tristan were shocked. "You serious?"

Tea' nodded. "Go on then," Joey said with a smile. "You mean it?" Tea' asked.

"Yeah. If you truly love him, then go. He needs you now," Tristan said. Tea' nodded and ran off to find the man of her dreams.


	5. Can you Feel the Love Tonight

Chapter 5

Can you feel the Love Tonight?

Yugi slowly awoke in a dark alley and slowly sat up. "What? What's going on?" he whispered. "Well, well, the king has awakened," said a voice. "Who's there?" Yugi called out. Then out of the shadows appeared the smirking Atem. "Why would you do this, Atem?" Yugi quivered. " 'Atem'? You should already know who I am!" Atem smirked. Yugi looked deep into his friend's eyes and knew that it wasn't his closest friend. "You're not Atem!" Yugi cried. "Very clever, young king of games!" Atem chuckled. Then Atem fell to his knees, moaning in pain. "..Y-Yugi!" he cried. "I can't….break free…someone's…taking over…my mind!"

Yugi just trembled in fear but allowed himself to go over to his friend and knelt down to him. "Atem…let me help you," he soothed. Atem then started screaming and then stopped, his eyes showed a snake like force in them. "There's nothing you can do!" he snarled. "Shadow Force!" with an invisible force, Yugi was forced into the alleyway wall and knocked unconscious.

Atem walked over and picked up the body. "You may have some use to me," he chuckled. He suddenly heard a voice. "Yugi!" It was Tea' running towards the alley. "What!" Atem growled. Tea' ran into the alley seeing the young boy in his arms. "Yugi! Atem!" she cried. Atem only chuckled. "You saw nothing, you pathetic mortal!" he cried as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Atem…what have you done…?" Tea' whispered.

Later, Yugi woke up in another dark place. "Wha…? Where…Where am I?" he cried. A voice just chuckled and Bakura stepped out from the shadows. "Welcome…to the Shadow Realm!"

"What? How…how can that be?"

"You thought wrong, little Yugi," Bakura smirked. "I have returned, thanks to your friend who let me enter his soul."

"What? He didn't…!"

"Yes he did. He was desperate for power and he came to me! I had agreed to take over his body as well as a human sacrifice. That sacrifice is you!"

Yugi took a step back in fear. "What…no!"

"Yugi!" Tea' cried. "Tea? How are you in the Shadow realm?" Yugi asked. Bakura just growled. "Damn…I must've left a portal open when I created the dome!"

Tea' only shivered. _That voice…no way...Bakura! _"Atem! You have to break free of Bakura's control!" Tea' cried. "Just try and stop-ah!" Bakura yelled falling to his knees. "Come on, Pharaoh, fight it!" Yugi cried. The image of Atem appeared beside Bakura, holding him down. "Leave my friends alone!" he cried. Bakura smirked as he separated from the Pharaoh. "Very well. Take a parting gift!" he cried as he pulled out a small dart and poked Atem's neck with it. The shadow of Bakura disappeared into the night.

Atem fell to his knees breathing heavily. "Atem! Are you okay?" Yugi cried rushing to him as Tea' did as well. "I…I think so..." he moaned. "You don't look good," Tea' said feeling his forehead. "Let's take you home."

Atem nodded weakly and let Yugi and Tea' carry him home.

They arrived at the game shop twenty minutes later and set Atem on the couch. "Are you sure you alright, Atem?" Yugi asked. Atem just lay on the couch his eyes closed. "I'm sure…" he whispered. "Let's let him rest, Yugi," Tea' said. Yugi nodded and went upstairs. He glanced over at Tea'. "You coming?" he asked.

Tea' shook her head still staring at the ill Pharaoh. Yugi smiled and went upstairs. Tea' held the weak Pharaoh's hand which felt cold to the touch. "Atem…" she whispered placing a hand on his forehead. Atem moaned at her touch.

"Atem…What's wrong with you?"

(Sorry its short. R&R!)


End file.
